warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Journey
Allegiances This is updated frequently- only look at the allegiances for the part you're on. Part 1 Allegiances Rogues *Rabbit- dark brown tom with amber eyes. *Yew- light brown she-cat with amber eyes. *Nettle- light brown she-kit with bright blue eyes. *Berry- brown tom with reddish feet and brown eyes. *Stripe- dark brown tom with even darker stripes and green eyes. *Whisker- light gray tom with blue eyes. Part 2 Allegiances Rogues *Rabbit- dark brown tom with amber eyes. *Yew- light brown she-cat with amber eyes. *Nettle- light brown she-kit with bright blue eyes. *Berry- brown tom with reddish feet and brown eyes. *Stripe- dark brown tom with even darker stripes and green eyes. WindClan *'Leader' **Grass-star- gray tom with green eyes. *'Deputy' **Shortfur- light brown tabby tom with light blue eyes. *'Medicine Cat' **Brownfoot- white she-cat with brown feet and bright amber eyes. ***''Apprentice- Quickpaw'' *'Warriors' *'Apprentices' **Quickpaw- light brown she-cat with a flattened muzzle and blue eyes. *'Queens' *'Elders' Part 1 The Beginning Chapter 1 :Rabbit crept over the hill, smelling no prey. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he was close to another creature. :He could smell it. :Next to him, his mate, Yew, stood, her swollen belly sticking out. :Rabbit knew that they would have to stop soon. He wanted to get to shelter beforehand. :Yew turned to him. "What if we don't make it to a forest?" :"We will, Rabbit assured her. "I can see one in the distance. We'll be safe, and surrounded by prey. I promise." :Yew grunted. "Let's go." :Rabbit nodded and set off, the wiry she-cat following. He trudged across the moorland, smelling nothing, hearing only the wind. :He could taste the cold. Chapter 2 :They reached the forest as the sun was beginning to set. :Rabbit let Yew lie down while he went hunting, searching for moss to put underneath his mate. :He caught two mice, found moss, and went back to his mate, who was shivering as the moon rose. :"Here," Rabbit murmured. "Warm moss, and a freshly killed mouse. Eat, while I prepare your nest." :"''Our nest," Yew murmured. "We'll keep warm." :Rabbit nodded, and began to arrange the moss. "We need something to shelter us from the rain and the snow," he mewed. :"That can wait," Yew mewed. :Rabbit nodded, and bit into the warm body of another mouse, savoring the taste. :When he finished, Yew was waiting, and they curled up next to each other. :"They'll come soon," Yew murmured. "I can feel it." Chapter 3 :A quarter moon passed. Yew was now permanently confined to the den, which Rabbit had built around her. Nothing could get through it. :Rabbit spent his days caring for Yew and the coming kits. He collected herbs, which he knew almost nothing about, he was just to leave the dark red berries and the leaves that made you sick. :He collected cobwebs, which he knew stopped bleeding, and poppy seeds, which calmed Yew, and borage. :He was always ready, waking at moonhigh to check on his mate, and lick her flank. :"They'll be coming today, I know it," Yew said every day. :Rabbit nodded his head, and then he tensed. :"I love you," Yew murmured all the time. "And I know you love me." :Rabbit would purr, and tell her to get some sleep. He would always have food for her when she woke. :When she was awake, he never left her side. :And, one day, with no warning, Yew shivered, groaned, and mewed, "They're coming." In The Forest Chapter 1 :Rabbit had three kits. :One was a dark brown tom with reddish feet, and he was named Berry. :Another, a light brown she-cat, was Nettle. :The third, a dark brown tabby tom with even darker stripes, was Stripe. :Yew and Rabbit loved Berry, Nettle, and Stripe, and Rabbit spent his time caring for them. :Nettle opened her eyes first. :They were bright blue, and they shone like the sun. :Berry opened his soon after, and his brown eyes blinked as they adjusted to the faint sunlight. :Stripe was last, and his green eyes shut almost instantly. :"You are the best kits in the world," Yew whispered. :Rabbit agreed. Chapter 2 :A moon later, the kits were walking and talking, and Rabbit's time was spent caring and playing with them. :Nettle stood up first, and Rabbit was with her, guiding her in her first steps. :Berry, the jealous kit that he was, stood up as soon as Nettle collapsed, but he collapsed after one step, squealing and mewling. :Stripe stood after, his first two steps shaky. Then he stood with confidence. :Rabbit had encouraged all three, but after three more tries, he was concerned that Berry was too weak to make the journey in another half-moon. :""We might have to carry him," he had murmured to Yew. "Which isn't a problem," he added. :"Will they be able to eat prey?" Yew had asked. :"I hope so," Rabbit murmured, watching as Stripe and Nettle supported Berry as he stood again. :He purred as Berry was nudged forward, almost making it out of the den. :Rabbit lunged forward, blocked the three kits with a forepaw, and led them back to their mother. :He was afraid for the journey ahead. Where will we go? Chapter 3 :Nettle left the den first, with her brothers following closely. :Stripe raced out, squealing, "It's cold!" :Nettle stood, letting the cold wind hit her, and she did not shiver. :Berry ventured out slowly, testing each step. :Then he jumped on Nettle, who squealed with delight and fought back. :Stripe raced in, and soon the three kits were play-fighting, and Rabbit watched with pride. :"You know, if we can find other cats, it would be nice," Yew murmured. :Rabbit nodded. "Yes. We will leave tomorrow, at sunhigh." :"I'm hungry!" Nettle mewled. :Rabbit nodded, and hunted for his three kits. :The three kits ate a squirrel, while he and Yew shared a large vole. :Rabbit was confident his kits would make it. With the Kits Chapter 1 :Nettle raced ahead, her tail flying behind her. :Berry stayed closer to Yew and Rabbit, while Stripe raced ahead to join Nettle. :The journey had begun. Rabbit and Yew were determined to find a place to live, surrounded by other cats. :How hard could that be? Rabbit asked himself. :"Rabbit, where are we going?" Berry asked. :"A nice place," Rabbit replied. :"Where?" Berry asked. :"You'll see," Rabbit replied. :Berry stopped asking questions, and ran ahead to join his littermates. :"This is going to take a long time," Yew whispered. :Rabbit nodded. "We need to find someplace before it starts to snow," he murmured. :Yew nodded, and padded in silence beside her mate. Chapter 2 :The next day, Rabbit woke to a hungry Nettle. :Stripe and Berry complained because they could. :"Okay, I'll find some food, and you three stay quiet," Rabbit warned. "Or a big animal might get you." :Rabbit looked around for food, and he jumped when he heard a voice. :"I know where food is," they mewed. :"Who are you?" Rabbit snarled, unsheathing his claws. :"Just a cat," the cat replied. "My name is Whisker." :"Well, Whisker, where is the food?" Rabbit asked. :"First, sheath your claws," Whisker warned. :Rabbit nodded, obeyed, and followed the tom. :When they came to a clearing, Whisker mewed, "Here is food." :Rabbit took one look at the berries on the bushes surrounding them and spat in disgust. "These berries kill you!" :Whisker looked astonished. "I didn't say to eat those. The mice here can eat them somehow. They're all over the place." :Rabbit gasped. There were mice all over, racing past his feet, as if daring him to eat them. :He caught a few, thanked the cat, and went back to the kits and Yew, who all ate the mice with gusto. :"How did you catch so many?" Yew asked. :"I had a little help," Rabbit replied. Chapter 3 :Rabbit knew they were close to other cats. A lot of them. :He could smell it. :Nettle, Berry, and Stripe seemed to sense something, too. :They bounced around near Rabbit's feet. :"Where are we going?" Berry whined. :"How far?" Stripe asked. :"When will we get there?" Nettle asked. :"We'll get there soon," Rabbit replied. :And as he trekked up a hill, he knew that they were at their destination. :He looked over a hill, and he saw a lake, with a forest around it, and rivers, and a large empty space. The moorland. :"We're here," Rabbit mewed. Part 2 Exploring the Land Chapter 1 :"Stay here," Rabbit warned. "I want to explore the place. And if there's any cats, I want to meet them," he added. :Nettle opened her mouth in protest, but Rabbit silenced her with a glare. "I have to." :Nettle nodded. :"I'll walk with you to the top of the hill," Yew mewed. :Rabbit did not deny this; Yew obviously wanted to say something without the kits around. :As they began to walk, Yew whispered, "What if I never see you again?" :Rabbit shivered. "You will." :Yew's eyes shone in sadness. "Promise me," she whispered. :"I promise," Rabbit replied. :Yew nuzzled his flank, and Rabbit licked the top of her head. :"The longest time I'll be gone is about 3 sunrises. If I'm not here by then, start finding a place to settle down," Rabbit instructed. "Teach the kits how to hunt, and to care for themselves." :Yew nodded. :"And don't abandon the kits. That's the worst thing you can do," Rabbit whispered. "Stay strong for them." :Yew nodded, licked Rabbit's flank, and stepped back. :"I love you," Rabbit whispered. :"I love you, too," Yew replied. :And Rabbit turned away, and walked down the other side. :I ''will see them again,'' he promised himself. I will. Chapter 2 :Rabbit started by going across the moorland. :It smelled strongly of rabbits and cats, and he purred. They must live here. :He caught a rabbit at one point, and ate it. He left it in the spot he had eaten it in. :Then he trudged down to the lake. :What does it feel like, to swim? Rabbit asked himself. :He found out. :Leaping into the water, he shivered. The water was cold! :He didn't stay in for long. :How does any cat swim? he asked himself. Chapter 3 :He crossed the river, where there was a forest on the other side. :It still smelled of the same scent, but at one point there seemed to be a line of an entirely different scent. :3 cats emerged from the forest, and they stopped in front of Rabbit. :"A rogue," the smallest one growled. :"Smallpaw, it's not our problem," another one mewed. "They're not on our territory. It's WindClan's problem." :The third stared at him. "You look familiar." :"Volefur, how can they look familiar?" the second cat asked. :"I don't know, Firetail. I don't know," Volefur replied. :Why do these cats have two names? Rabbit asked himself. :With a growl, he heard cats behind him, too. :"A rogue! On our territory!" one hissed. :Rabbit turned from Volefur and his friends and bolted, running as fast as he could. :The cat that had hissed at him followed him, and Rabbit knew he needed to get to the moorland. :He broke through the trees, feeling the wind hit his face. :"Wait!" the cat behind him yowled. "Come back!" :Rabbit skidded to a stop, turned around, and tackled the cat. :"G-get off of me!" they wailed. "I want to talk to you!" :Rabbit, growling, obeyed, but he kept his claws unsheathed. :"My name is Shortfur," the cat mewed. "I live in WindClan," he added. "You do know about the Clans, right?" :"What are Clans?" Rabbit asked. :"I'll explain if you live with us. WindClan needs more cats, especially apprentices." :Apprentices...? Rabbit didn't know what to say. :"What's your name?" Shortfur asked. :"Rabbit," he murmured. "And I have a mate and three kits," he added. :"All of them would be welcome to live with us in WindClan. But you have to follow the warrior code, and hunt within our boundaries," Shortfur mewed. :Rabbit nodded. "I'll think about it." :"You are welcome to find our camp," Shortfur added. :Rabbit nodded. "I have to go now." :He raced back to his family. Meeting WindClan Chapter 1 :"Yew!" Rabbit yowled. :Yew glanced up from playing with the kits and her eyes widened. :"How did you get back so fast?" she asked, scampering up the hill. :"I met some cats. They want us to live with them!" Rabbit said breathlessly. :Yew gasped. "That's great!" :"But, they all have two names and we have to follow something called 'The Warrior Code'," Rabbit added. :Yew looked confused. "At least they'll be other cats." :"They live in Clans. The Clan that wants us to live with them is WindClan. I think I ran into another Clan, but I'm not sure," Rabbit mewed. :"Did you go in the lake?" Nettle asked, racing around his legs with Stripe and Bounce. "Was it warm? Can we go in? When are we going to eat?" :Rabbit purred. "We'll eat when we get there, Nettle." :"Let's go!" Stripe squeaked. :"Let's go," Yew purred. "Look, they're restless now," she added. :"Okay," Rabbit purred, let's go." :The kits slowed down to a walk and followed their parents up the hill, to their new home. Chapter 2 :Rabbit finally found the WindClan camp as night was falling. :"Um," he called, "Shortfur?" :The tom raced out of a tunnel. "Hi!" he mewed. "Welcome to WindClan." :"Hi," Yew greeted Shortfur. "I'm Yew." :"You're me?" Shortfur asked. :"No, Yew," she mewed. "Yew." :Shortfur purred. "Oh," he mewed. "Who are the three kits?" :"This one is Nettle," Rabbit mewed, pointing to her, "and this is Berry, and that's Stripe." :"Hi, kits!" Shortfur purred. :The three kits stared at him. :"You'll like it in WindClan," Shortfur mewed. :The kits stared. :"Okay, can we go in?" Rabbit demanded. :"Okay," Shortfur agreed. He shivered once, then spun around and led the cats through a tunnel. :As Rabbit emerged, he realized that life in WindClan may not be so great. Chapter 3 :Nettle was the first to speak. "There's a lot of cats!" :Yew flicked her tail. "Is there a..." she paused politely. :Rabbit finished for her. "A separate den? We're not used to so many cats." :Shortfur nodded. "We thought about that. It's over there. Most WindClan cats like to sleep outside." :Rabbit nodded. :"Shortfur! Organize the patrols!" a cat yowled. Category:Forestpaw13's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate